


Mr Neal

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: A rendition on Mr Watson by Cruel Youth
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Mr Neal

[Chorus]  
Oh, Mr. Neal You're the only one to fix the stupid crap i go through.  
youre as sexy and sweet as a Whisky neat  
And I need that heart thumping smiley beat.  
Oh Mr Neal thinking of your curves drives me absolutely wild.  
You turn my frown upsidedown.   
But get out of dodge  
Cause youre right here in my arms  
Oh Mr Neal how my inner self smiles through.  
You're the only one who knows that now, theres a line between the hues  
Mixing all the blues  
Together, that make up your eyes

[Verse 2]  
Fuck everyone else  
They dont understand, nothing  
Cause they talk too fast  
Like an 8ball they are so wrong  
All these problems are real  
Till i get stood on  
Check the kitchen for the power  
Then lie in when its over

[Chorus]  
Mr. Neal, I’ve been cheating for you  
You’re the only one to fix the stupid shit I been through  
You’re the only one who knows my favorite color is your eye hue.  
Hope the ebbs will be washed out with everything else  
Life washes away all doubt  
When im with you  
Everything is obtainable  
Time stands still  
Without you theres nothing i can do  
But write all day and hope I can make a mark on society.  
Society makes a pin drop seem so constant  
Cause It's quiet without you


End file.
